


Falling

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A simple companion peice for Fallen. Based on the song 'Housewife' Jay Brannan. From Jared's POV instead of Jensen's. I hope you all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For my friend Rachael (Also known by her nickname of Jensen) and **Magos186**. Each of you seem half way obsessed with  Fallen, and I love it! Makes me feel special, lol. Thanks again to you two in particular, ladies! Love love.

Jared looked around, hitching his backpack higher up on his shoulders as he walked into the school for the first time without his parents.

 

His head was spinning with the amount of information the student guide was laying on him, his hand skating over the page as he took notes. (Yes, he acknowledges how dorky that is.)

 

"Oh, and him? You'll want to watch out for."

 

Jared looked up, breath getting caught in his throat as he saw some kid slam a locker shut, and then turning to reveal a bruised but sneering face. 

 

The sneer made him look a tad frightening, but over all... Jared felt the sweat on his palms, making them itchy, felt his pulse racing, felt his cheeks flush and his mouth go dry. The kid was beautiful, a bit older than him, but... _Damn_ , was he gorgeous.

 

Jared couldn't help but turn his head as the guy walked past, nearly swallowing his tongue as he registered the tight denim stretched over an indescribably good looking backside and bowl-legged gait. Beautiful...

 

_Two bodies pressed together-_

_Two boys are falling hard._

_The smell of sweat and leather,_

_a kinky greeting card._

 

"So, what's his story?" Jared heard himself ask, unsure of what the hell provoked him to do so.

 

His student guide shrugged, "No one's really sure. He was a really nice guy, then his Mom died... I guess that really fucked with his head."

 

Jared nodded and watched the guy until he turned the corner...

 

_Crazy about each other._

_We both have fucked up pasts,_

_but when we are together-_

_we have a fucking blast._

 

"So," Sherry asked, pulling cookies out of the oven for the PTA meeting that night. "Any cute guys at school?"

 

"Mo-om," Jared whined, his face bright red as he nicked a cookie from the cooling rack.

 

"Is that a yes?" she smiled.

 

"Yes. One in particular."

 

"Name?"

 

"I don't know... He's..." Jared sighed, his eyes getting slightly faraway, glazed even. "He's like no other guy I've ever seen. He's got these eyes-"

 

"Eyes, really? Ears, too?" Sherry teased.

 

"Yes, mama," Jared flushed again. "But he's... Special somehow. I mean, I barely saw him, he just walked past me- But his eyes... They were so green, so gold, so... So amazing, it was almost as if they saw right into my soul."

 

Sherry smiled a little at her youngest son, recognizing the sound of his voice. It was the same way she'd sounded about Jerry when she'd met him.

 

"The only thing that bothered me was..." Jared's brow furrowed as he studied the memory in his mind. "He had this... Bruise."

 

"Ah, a bad boy? Tough guy," Sherry teased, "Why am I not surprised?"

 

Jared rolled his eyes and stole another cookie before grabbing his backpack and going up to his room...

 

_I wanna be a housewife._

_What’s so wrong with that?_

_I wanna be a housewife, yeah-_

_And that’s just where I’m at..._

 

Jared flopped on his bed and laid a pillow over his eyes. He had to find out what that guys name was... But until then he was happy to just dream a future up...

 

_I’m making guacamole,_

_He’s working on the car._

_When he grills turkey burgers-_

_He knows i like them charred._

 

Jared sighed into his pillow. Tough Guy was so... *sigh* He wanted to have a future with that hazel-eyed God...

 

_I like to wash the dishes._

_I like to scrub the floors._

_Don’t mind doing his laundry-_

_What are boyfriends for?_

 

Jared half squealed into his pillow as he dreamt about AdultJared and Adult...ToughGuy spending time together. ToughGuy coming home from a busy day to find out that Jared had made his favorite dinner... 

 

Or the two spending a lazy Sunday morning together...

 

_I wanna be a housewife._

_What’s so wrong with that?_

_I wanna be a housewife, yeah-_

_And that’s just where I’m at._

_I wanna have his baby;_

_I wanna wear his ring-_

_He drives me fuckin’ crazy,_

_I am his everything._

 

All of a sudden Jared's head was filled with the dream of him and ToughGuy raising a family, a pair of children- two girls. Eh, two boys. Ooo, one of each! Jared sighed, closing his eyes and pressing the pillow harder against his eyes. 

 

They'd wear a matching pair of thick silver rings, and ToughGuy would have them inscribed with a private joke that they would never explain to anyone, but would share a kiss every time someone mentioned it... He half squealed again...

 

_I wanna be a housewife,_

_What’s so wrong with that?_

_Can’t wait ‘til he’s in my life, yeah-_

_'cause we haven’t met._

 

Over the next year or so, Jared couldn't help himself from the fantasies, the dreams of a life with that guy. Even when he eventually found out Jensen's real name... ToughGuy stuck when he was talking to his mom.

 

Jensen came and went as he pleased, missing more than a month and coming back with a _serious_ limp. It worried him.

 

And the more he worried, the more he was forced to realize that Jensen wasn't just a crush anymore- He was more than just a pretty guy, he was...

 

Jared couldn't even think of a word to describe what he felt for Jensen anymore.

 

_We haven’t met yet…_

_We haven’t met yet…_

 

Jared slid into the seat, happy to help out; almost laughing as he agreed to become a tutor. 

 

He easily fell into doing his work, looking up only when Mrs. Harris -the bitchy counselor's secretary- called his name.

 

"Yes, ma'am?"

 

"This is Jensen, the student you'll be tutoring." Jared forced himself to breathe as he saw Jensen standing there.

 

"Hi!" he forced himself to say, overly cheerful and feeling like an idiot. He held out his hand to make up for it, "I'm Jared."

 

"I heard." Jensen sat down, and even though Jared was disappointed that Jensen hadn't shook his hand... He was _happy_.

 

Finally, they'd met.


End file.
